


Dark Grey All Alone

by notthekindonetime



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daisy Unwin (mentioned) - Freeform, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, First Love, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Soulmates, canon typical language, honestly they're so oblivious, not TGC compliant, oblivious!Eggsy, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthekindonetime/pseuds/notthekindonetime
Summary: losing him was blue like I’d never knownmissing him was dark grey all alone"When Eggsy turned fifteen he realized he was royally fucked. His forearms were consistently painted burning shades of blood red or soul sucking blue. Never once had he seen colours such as those that marked Jamal’s arm; bright yellows and happy purples. No, instead he had to endure brushes of colour that ensured he could never find a peaceful life."





	Dark Grey All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was beta read by me and not brit picked so I did my best. The timeline is a bit wonky so sorry if anything is wrong. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy!

When Eggsy turned fifteen he realized he was royally fucked. His forearms were consistently painted burning shades of blood red or soul sucking blue. Never once had he seen colours such as those that marked Jamal’s arm; bright yellows and happy purples. No, instead he had to endure brushes of colour that ensured he could never find a peaceful life.

How could he when his soulmate seemed to have a death wish?

On the other end he knew that his soulmate’s arms were likely covered with dark purples mixed with forest greens, for when the bruises were particularly deep. Smoky black for when the nicotine coursed through his system to take the edge off, often mixed with the murky browns of cheapest beer he could find. The colours of his mind were ugly. He often thought they deserved one another.

His mum’s arms had long since faded to light grey, the colour of death. Oftentimes his arms got close to the shade that paralleled on his mum, and he wondered what was wrong with the poor fucker. However, no matter how close to that shade of grey his strokes got, they always changed back to that blood red that seemed to be the basis of it all.

Eggsy had never seen Dean’s arms, always assumed he was one of those that never woke up to find his arms coated with colours that weren’t his. If he did, the poor bird probably had the darkest black possible covering and haunting her.

That’s the thing about the fucked up system he had grown so accustomed to, there was no way to know really who it was. If one were to _happen_ across someone and _happen_ to see their arms and _happen_ to be so self-aware that everything became clear, then maybe you found your one. Only seventeen percent of the entire population found their soulmate, and his mum had been one of them. She hadn’t known for sure, of course, until that day covered in grey came and she knew what was coming before it had happened. He had watched as she had thrown herself to the ground, only to be picked back up again by a man in a suit who just wouldn’t tell them the truth.

Eggsy thought the whole situation was shit. Others thought it was at least nice to know something, that living in the dark was worse than never knowing.

So Eggsy continued on. He continued to put up with Dean’s shit for his mum. He continued to go on drug runs to keep the dark purples away from his soulmate’s arms. He continued to sneak cigs to Jamal and Ryan as they dragged in the alley behind the estates. He fucked around with a few birds and blokes, none having the right depth behind their colours to be his, and stole from the pub down the road for him and his mates. All to keep feeling alive.

At fifteen he decided to stop giving a shit was his soulmate thought about his disturbing colours. After all, the bastard wasn’t trying very hard either. So he screamed and he cried and he fought in the alley behind the estates. His cigs couldn’t eat away the pain anymore. The beatings got worse and the drugs got harder. The clients turned on him when the prices went up because Dean swore he wasn’t selling the cheap crack. It hurt so bad sometimes that he left himself in the dirt, curled up to hide from reality.

At twenty his mum had called him, sobbing that she was pregnant and Dean wanted her to have an abortion. That was one of the rare moments that she was sober enough to have a conversation with. He tried to tell her that he was happy in the marines, that he had found where he belonged, away from the abuse, but she just kept crying and begging for him to come home. Begging and begging until he finally did. He left everything he had built up in favor of protecting his new sibling. In his time, he had learned to look out only for himself, yet here he was returning to harm with open arms for someone he had never met before. His colours switched from dark blue back to murky brown that year, he was certain.

And then little Daisy had been born. The most beautiful human to ever exist, something he never doubted once. Eggsy had been in the room the day his mother had given birth; Dean had refused to step foot near the hospital. He argued that if Eggsy was going to push against the abortion then he would have to take care of the baby. Eggsy had been fine with that, especially when he held her for the first time. While his mum rested he cradled the little girl in his arms and stroked her few bouncy blonde ringlets. Her hand clutched his thumb and he just couldn’t tear his eyes away, his little flower. She didn’t have colours yet, and to that he was thankful. They did more harm than good, even though he knew on the receiving end his soulmate’s arm was drenched in pale pinks and purples.

In the months following the birth of Daisy he all but forgot about his soulmate. Most of his time was spent fretting over his sister, with them often staying the night at Jamal’s or Ryan’s when it got to be too much. At that point Ryan had met who he was certain was his soulmate so Eggsy tried to stay away from showing up at their house at two in the morning bleeding profusely with a screaming baby attached to his hip. Jamal had the couch pulled out into a makeshift bed for him and Daisy consistently, even providing his friend with a key to his flat. And for that Eggsy was thankful. It wasn’t much, but it was safe, and that’s all he could ask for.

Eggsy kept his arms covered and his heart closed, not wasting time over his soulmate’s colours. After all, he was likely to never find them, and he was too busy raising a little girl to worry. Sometimes Michelle was a good mum, and sometimes she wasn’t, but Eggsy didn’t have the patience to hold out for the good. They didn’t matter, not when he saw his own colours reflected back in his baby sister’s eyes when she saw him enter the room after a day of work (he had given up slinging drugs since Daisy was born). He saw his colours when she fell asleep curled up next to his head and when she cried for him in the middle of the night.

So when he had met Harry Hart and be given the opportunity to save his mum and sister from the worst mistake of their lives, he had taken it. He had made his mum swear up and down that she would stay sober while he was gone and be a good mum to Daisy. Jamal had promised to check in on her daily to make sure she was doing her part, and to help keep Dean from hurting the baby. Eggsy knew Jamal was the best mate he could’ve had. And if Harry Hart was rather easy on the eyes, that was just an added bonus.

* * *

 

Eggsy lay next to Roxy, eyes focused on the ceiling above them. It was one of their rare moments of free time during their training and they both just wanted to relax for once. The other candidates had gone to explore the mansion, or longue out on the grounds, but the two had opted out. Besides, neither had wanted to put up with their posh arses longer than they had to (even though Roxy was arguably _very_ posh). Their two puppies lay at the foot of the makeshift bed they had pushed together. It felt much like a primary school girl’s sleepover, if Eggsy was being quite honest.

“You got any family?” Eggsy asked the girl, eyes still sharply focused on the ceiling above him. They had become fast friends, and although they were only in their first weeks of training he knew she was one of the good ones.

A light hum came from Roxy. “My mum and dad and sisters. Percival, the agent that proposed me, is my uncle.”

A mischievous glint caught in Eggsy’s eyes. “Thought we weren’t s’posed to say who proposed us?”

Roxy turned his head to look at him. Eggsy met her eyes with his own, grin still not leaving them. Her eyes narrowed in response before finally deciding on a, “Fuck off.” She turned to look back up. “You know I was just saying that to get Charlie to lay off. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“And I will forever be in your debt, m’lady.” A sigh was Roxy’s only response. “I’ve got a sister too, y’know. She’s an angel honestly, only six months now.”

“My sisters are both older than me.” A moment passed. “Do you miss her?”

Eggsy pictured her face and her tiny hands wrapped around his own. A smile ghosted his face at how beautiful she is when she is happy. “All the time, luv. But it’s only been two weeks, gonna get much worse from here on out if I make it anywhere.”

“I bet you will, you’ve got something those posh arseholes don’t.” Roxy patted the back of his hand kindly. “Who proposed you, anyway? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“Harry. Galahad, sorry. I’m fuckin’ horrible at the whole codename thing.”

Roxy hit his leg in annoyance and sat up suddenly, pulling Eggsy with her. JB grumbled at the end of the bed at the sudden movement and jumped off, Roxy’s poodle Lady following closely behind. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Eggsy just blinked at her, not comprehending at all what the sudden mood change was for. “You what?”

“Galahad is a legend, he’s the top agent. My uncle practically worships the ground he walks on, he says we need the change that Galahad is promoting. Not to mention he’s magnificent in the field, you have to look at his statistics some time.” Roxy’s eyes were blown wide as she talked with admiration about the man that he hardly knew, yet somehow felt like he had known for a lifetime.

Eggsy shrugged. “I don’ know. He’s just Harry, yeah?”

“Whatever,” was her response as she flopped back down. “You must be good if you have Galahad backing you. I look forward to taking you down.”

He flopped down next to her, sleeves rolling up slightly as he did to reveal a lighter shade of blue than normal. _Weird_. “Likewise, babe.”

* * *

 

In the commons was the next time Eggsy saw Harry after his little conversation with Roxy. The two were munching happily on their sandwiches apart from the rest of the candidates. JB sat eagerly at Eggsy’s feet, hoping to catch some scraps that he may drop. The man would never admit it, but he secretly dropped some on purpose for the little pug. While he may not have been useful, he was damn cute and Eggsy couldn’t resist his little face. Roxy pretended not to see him.

Eggsy was passing her a salad when he felt her nudge his knee across the table and look pointedly at the door. In stalked Harry Hart, as graceful and put together as ever. He entered smoothly and passed all of the other candidates, face unreadable, until he reached their little table. He took a seat next to Eggsy, leaned down to scratch JB, and then crossed his legs amusedly. It was odd for a senior agent to be in the training commons, yet here he was, never one much for the rules. “Eggsy.” He turned to Roxy then. “And you are?”

“Roxy Morton, sir.” She held out a firm hand toward the man, Harry taking it and shaking it curtly. “It’s to a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Percival has said great things about you.” A half smile crossed Harry’s face before it faded just as quickly. “Eggsy, we need to discuss your training.” Eggsy nodded. “I’m being sent out on a mission. It should be rather simple, just recon and a bit of inquiry if needed. However, I will be out for a few days if all goes according to plan and advising appointments are approaching. Should I be gone, I will be having Merlin advise you.”

Eggsy swallowed the urge to visibly groan, instead settling for a quick uneasy glance at Roxy before returning his eyes to Harry’s dark brown ones. “Well y’see, I’m pretty sure Merlin hates me. I feel like it wouldn’t be beneficial.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow, an amused smirk making its way onto his face. “And what would lead you to such a conclusion?”

“He seems to be takin’ the piss with me every time I’m around. Reckon he doesn’t do that with the other candidates, yeah? I’m the odd one out, anyway.”

The smirk did not waver as Harry opened his mouth to speak again. “Nonsense, Merlin is a good man. He very much respected your father and I have reason to assume he feels the same way toward you. I wouldn’t worry, he is amongst my closest friends and I feel confident leaving you in his very capable hands. And, Eggsy, a gentleman never assumes.” Harry then stood from his seat and smoothed out his slacks, making sure to rid them of every crease that had appeared. “I must be going, I have a meeting with Arthur. Good luck with your training, Eggsy. You too, Miss Morton.”

“Thanks, _sir._ ” Eggsy smiled up at Harry through his eyelashes, allowing the emphasis on ‘sir’ to roll off his tongue smoothly.

Harry sighed and tilted his head at the younger man, a grin fighting its way onto his face before he quickly smothered it and replaced it with a look of annoyance. However, he said nothing and then turned away, strolling back through the commons like he owned the place. Eyes trailing him as he left.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot Roxy leaned in toward Eggsy across the table, taking his hands in hers in order to pull him closer. “You _like_ him.” She teased once he was close enough, before pulling back looking satisfied with herself.

Eggsy raised his middle finger in response, no fire behind it. Roxy just smirked before going back to her food, tossing Eggsy the croutons out of her salad that she didn’t want. Little did Eggsy realize that under his sleeves his arms had changed to a lighter shade of red, not the familiar blood red that usually coated him.

* * *

 

“Eggsy.”

“Merlin.”

“I assume Harry informed you of the nature of these advising appointments?” The scotsman sat across from Eggsy in his office. The room was simple with the furniture crafted from mahogany wood. There was nothing of significance in it, all beige walls and dark wood, it could be described as depressing at best. In the corner sat the only object that stood out amongst the papers and tablets, a small fountain that was releasing water into a pool. And _of course_ Merlin would be the type to have one of those.

“Bold of you to assume Harry informed me of anything.” Eggsy leaned back in his chair and raised a challenging eyebrow. Maybe his issue with authority is the reason he could never keep a job. Or maybe Merlin just seemed like he needed a little pick me up after sitting in his depressing office all day.

“I’m not surprised in the least that you were his proposal. All cheek and passion, a lot like he was when we were younger.” Merlin tapped a finger on his desk, before moving to pass Eggsy a drink. “He’s the reason I lost my hair.”

Eggsy choked out a laugh, nearly spilling the drink he had just picked up. “You with hair? That’s bloody brilliant!”

“I’m overjoyed you find that amusing,” Merlin deadpanned as he sipped his own drink. “These are to work out your personal matters. Fill in information slowly into the system so once of you does become a Kingsman we will not have to worry with frivolous questionnaires. Just as well, for those of you that don’t make the cut, we will retain the information on the off chance that one of you goes rogue.” He shrugged his shoulders and put his glass down. “Just classic military technique, I suppose.”

“Yeah, uh huh. For sure.” Eggsy nodded, trying to keep the panic off his face. _What if Merlin found out about his past and dismissed him? What if he lost everything because of his stupid decisions as a kid? What if they turned him in to the cops? Surely not, after-_

His thoughts were cut short when Merlin leaned in and lowered his voice. “Don’t worry, lad, I know everything. Anything that may be too incriminating for Kingsman has been dealt with by Harry himself.” And then he leaned back as though nothing had happened, leaving Eggsy merely blinking at him. “So, as I was saying, we are going to be discussing soulmates today, as this is crucial information that must be addressed prior to initiation into Kingsman. Precautions must be taken for agents that have soulmates, as it can be detrimental to either of their health if something were to happen.”

Eggsy’s breath evened out at that. “Sorry, guv, I don’t know anythin’ ‘bout my soulmate.”

“So you do have a soulmate?” Eggsy nodded and suddenly a clipboard appeared out of seemingly thin air and the quartermaster began to take notes on it. “And you’ve had no interaction with them as far as you are aware?” Eggsy nodded again. “Predominant colours?”

“Mostly dark blues and blood-ish red. I don’t reckon whoever it is has a very good life. Poor bastard on the other end of mine, though.” The blonde pulled back his sleeves to show Merlin his arms, and as instead met with the dark shade of grey that had appeared those few times throughout his lifetime. “What the fuck?”

“Shit,” Merlin breathed out as he pulled Eggsy’s arm closer to himself from across the table. The grey was still very far from the pale grey of death. It wasn’t changing, which was a good sign, but instead remained the unwavering dark colour. “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

After the initial shock of it all, Eggsy regained his composure quickly. “‘s alright. Happens sometimes, just hasn’t happened in a while. I forgot what it felt like. I’m sure they’ll be fine, wherever they are.”

Merlin nodded sympathetically before pulling back and showing Eggsy his own arms. There were no strokes of anything to signify his other half. “I was born without one. It’s hard either way, but I’ve grown to live with-” His glasses beeping pulled Merlin’s attention away from their conversation, cutting him off mid sentence. He picked them up from where he had placed them on the table and placed them on the bridge of his nose. “Yes.” Only a second passed before Merlin was scrambling from where he was sitting with a, “Fuck. Is he going to be alright?” He moved towards the door with Eggsy following him rather confusedly. “I’ll prepare medical for his arrival.” The scotsman then stopped and turned toward the younger man stood in his doorway. “Go back to the recruits room, Harry’s injured.” And with that the man disappeared down the hall

Eggsy leaned up against the doorway and pushed his forehead into the frame, allowing himself a moment to clear his thoughts. Everything jumbled around in his head, bright colours of neon greens and yellows, seeming to scream at him. He couldn’t stop their pounding in his brain as he tried to center himself. _Both Harry and his soulmate were in critical condition. Was it a coincidence? After all, he didn’t know how long his arms had been painted grey for, he had made a point to not look at them._ He didn’t know anything except for the fact that it hurt. It hurt to think of the gentleman badarse spy lying unconscious in the middle of who-knows where. Yet, it hurt even worse to think of Harry Hart lying unconscious in the middle of who-knows where. It hurt a whole fucking lot.

That’s where Roxy found him, sat with his knees against his chest, head buried deeply in his arms. She had sat down and held him against her. Stroking his hair softly and whispering small words of comfort. She seemed to understand why it hurt him so much, but no matter what he just couldn’t.

* * *

 

“I want to see him,” Eggsy demanded as he burst into Merlin’s office, chin tilted up defiantly.

Merlin sighed as he looked up from his computer. “You’re too comfortable around me. I give you an inch and you take a mile.”

Eggsy just glared. “Sorry, _sir_.” This time it was nowhere near the teasing tone he had used when talking to Harry, instead it was snipped and clear, flames seeming to blaze from it. He moved to the door, knocked curtly, and then reentered. “Happy?”

“Lad, you know I can’t let you. He’s in intensive care and trainees aren’t allowed in there. It’s the rules.”

“Fuck the rules. It’s been three days and I’ve heard nothin’. _Nothin’._ This is the longest my arms have ever been grey and now you won’t let me see ‘arry. Charlie won’ lay off and JB won’ _fuckin’_ lis’en to me. I haven’ seen my mum or sister in almos’ a month now and I miss them like crazy. This has been a really shitty couple of days so I suggest you start movin’ toward the medbay righ’ abou’ now.” Merlin smirked as Eggsy’s natural accent flowed out more pronounced as he got angrier. This, however, only succeeded in infuriating Eggsy more. “Yah think this is funny, mate?”

“Not at all,” Merlin responded. “Harry would be proud of you. You’re exactly like your father.”

At those words the fire left Eggsy’s eyes and his body slumped in defeat. “I just want to make ‘im proud. And it’s hard whenever I can’t even see the constants I have in my life right now.”

A minute passed where neither spoke. Eggsy kept his eyes trained firmly on his shoes while Merlin kept his on the man’s head. Finally, Merlin said, “I’ll have a talk with Arthur, see if we can’t work something out.”

A sigh of relief left Eggsy’s body and he turned his face back toward Merlin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, lad.”

* * *

 

The sight of Harry Hart laying lifeless, spare the steady rise and fall of his chest and the beeping from the monitor that signals a heartbeat, was enough to bring Eggsy to tears. He, of course, did not let anyone see those tears. Instead he slowly entered the room,  the smell of rubbing alcohol and cleaning supplies hitting him hard, and took a seat next to the single bed. The man’s hair was free from its usual gel and curled slightly at the ends. His body lay flat against the bed underneath him, covered by a simple white blanket that did not look comfortable at all.

Eggsy fought the urge to reach his hand out and take Harry’s own from where it lay atop that horrible blanket. However, he did no such thing, opting to cross his own arms across his body. “Hey, Harry. I miss you and I’m kinda fuckin’ pissed that you would leave me like that. I know it ain’t your fault, but damn does it hurt.

“Merlin said I could come visit you whenever I’m not busy with trainin’, so we gotta think of something to do, yeah? I read somewhere that people it‘s good to talk to people in comas, maybe that they could even hear you. What do you think? I think it’s a load of bullshit, but doesn’t hurt to try.

“Trainin’ has been goin’ well. Charlie is a right prick, but Roxy is alright. If I don’t get the Lancelot position, I hope she does. She deserves it more than any of those arseholes. The day you went into the coma I was in my appointment with Merlin. You were right, he is a good man, just has a weird sense of humor.” And thus the one sided conversation continued. He talked and talked until his throat went dry, telling the unconscious man all about his mum and sister. How she was perfect and his mum was just trying her hardest amongst all the bad. He talked until the nurse came in and told him it was time to leave, that visiting hours were over and he needed to return to the commons for dinner with the other candidates.

Eggsy’s happy grin that had developed throughout the hour spent in the room had faltered at those words. However, with assurance that he could come back the next day he stood and prepared to leave. “Bye Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow. Try and wake up for me, okay?” And with that he was gone.

As his training progressed and the rest of the candidates were progressively eliminated, he continued to visit his mentor. Some days he told him about how horrible the other candidates were. Some days he told him about his vague memories of his father. Some days he was accompanied by Roxy, some days he sat by himself. No matter who was there or what was discussed, he alway ended with that same sentence, “Try and wake up for me, okay?” It never worked, yet he continued on.

One day Eggsy had awoken from his slumber suddenly to rapid breathing and sweaty sheets. Nightmares were sparse, but when one came it hit him full force. This one was about Dean, him taking his flower while Eggsy was away and harming her. Those ones always hurt the worst, because they were the closest to being true.

So instead of fighting his body to go back to sleep he glanced at the clock. Five in the morning. He could easily sneak into the medbay and talk to Harry for a bit before breakfast and his morning full-pack run. By now, there were few candidates left, and they had more free will than they had in the early stages of training. He toed on a pair of sneakers and slipped into his trainee outfit. As he made his way down the quiet halls, JB pattering on behind him, he considered how his da must have felt back when he had been a recruit.

It was hard to understand the pain he was going through at his separation from his mum and sister, so he had no idea what his da must have been feeling when he had agreed to follow Harry into the line of battle. _Had he realized what he was giving up? What his family would have to endure? Was Eggsy making the same mistake?_

Eggsy shook those thoughts away quickly and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He _was_ making the right decision. He was doing this for his family. There was no way in hell they were better off enduring Dean’s abuse for a second longer. Once he got the position, and at this point he was certain Roxy would be his only real competition, he would form a better life for them all. Dean would be in jail and his family could be an actual family again. _And Harry would be there too_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

With the sudden apparition of those thoughts, Eggsy glanced down at his covered forearms. He moved his sleeve back slightly and was met with, yet again, the dark haunting grey that seemed to follow him everywhere. This was the longest his arms had been in this condition, and it was starting to worry him. Who the _fuck_ was supposed to be his perfect match? And how was he supposed to find them if they had been unconscious for this bloody long? The universe was a cruel thing, he had begun to realize. He didn’t care about his soulmate, as he had assured himself from the start, but with Harry’s continuing condition and this - he wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore. However, when was his life ever easy?

The two bodies finally reached the medbay, Eggsy greeting the morning-shift nurse, who gave a pointed look at JB before letting them continue on. No one seemed to want to argue with him, which was odd considering that was all anyone outside of Kingsman seemed to want to do. Instead, as he never missed his visits and began to become friendly with the staff they had turned a blind eye to Eggsy’s insistence on bringing JB with him (after Harry was stable of course).

His forearms itched as he entered the room, but he ignored them and took his seat next to Harry. It had been dubbed his chair by everyone in medical and many of the nurses were quite offended when others attempted to sit in it. That made Eggsy feel good, he felt like maybe he did belong in the agency he had been working so hard to become a part of.

“Sit,” he instructed JB with a pointed look at the door. The dog did so obediently and wagged his tail at his owner. Eggsy then turned to where Harry lay and couldn’t help but grin at his long hair and beginnings of a beard. “G’morning, Harry. You look right unkempt, takes away from the intimidating factor I s’pose.” He laughed at his own joke before taking Harry’s hand in his own. As time had passed he had realized that it really didn’t hurt to follow his instincts, as Harry had been unconscious for going on six months now. He stroked his thumb along the back of Harry’s hand, following the veins with his eyes as he went, before looking back up at the man in the coma. “Passed my written exam with flying colours, I did. Told you I was smart, didn’t I?

“I’m really fuckin’ worried about Dais’. I don’t know if she’s being takin’ care of while I’m gone. I know my mum loves her, but it’s hard to be a good mum with Dean loomin’ everywhere. She would’a just turned a year today. When I get home, whether I’m a Kingsman or not, I’m gonna throw her the biggest birthday party there ever was. Shower her with presents and cake, the whole lot.

“Hope Jamal and Ryan got her somethin’ nice. They say they don’t like kids but I know they got a soft spot for my flower. You should see her smile, Harry. I don’t know how you feel about kids, but I reckon you’d love her. Maybe one day, when you’re awake, we could take her to the park and let her meet other kids her age.” Eggsy stopped as the realization of what he had just said hit him. Why the hell would Harry want to take his sister to the park with him? They didn’t know each other like that, did they? Well, maybe he knew Harry in that way after all of these months spent talking to him, but Harry had only known him for a few weeks before he had gone and gotten himself blown up. And why did it feel so easy to picture himself and Harry at the park on a Sunday afternoon?

“Sorry ‘bout that, don’t take it personal or nothin’, okay?” He paused for the imaginary response that he knew would never come. “Just gets lonely sometimes, and it was wrong of me to assume anythin’.” Again, there was no response. “ _Fantastic_ ,” he mumbled before turning to look at JB, hand still holding Harry’s. “You can’t wait to meet Dais’, can you JB?

“JB misses you too. And Merlin, but he won’t admit it.” The sit in silence for a few minutes, Eggsy attempting to match his breathing to the steady up-down of Harry’s chest. Finally, the mutters out, “This whole soulmate thing is fuckin’ stupid. How are you s’posed to end up with someone that you don’t even know? And what about the others that have grown on you along the way?”

With a sigh Eggsy flopped his head down onto the empty spot beside Harry’s hand on the bed. “Like, it sucks and all that my arm has been grey for so long, but it hurts worse when I think ‘bout you. Layin’ here in a coma and stuff. Do you have a soulmate, Harry?” No response. “Hmm, you’re probably one of the lucky ones that doesn’t. Or maybe you’ve already met yours. Was it obvious?” Silence. “Right, questions for another day I guess.

“I ain’t tryin’ to be pushy or anythin’, just curious. The universe has already shit on me, maybe you’re safe. Bet you’ve got some lovely bird out there waitin’ for you, if you two haven’t met already.” Eggsy turned his head on the bed to look at Harry’s long lashes that lay sprawled across his cheekbones. “You’re really handsome, aren’t you?” He patted the man’s hand lightly before raising his head and standing from the chair. “Bye Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow. Try and wake up for me, okay?” He could almost picture the, ‘ _Yes, Eggsy, of course I’ll see you later. A gentleman never leaves his guest waiting._ ’ And that was the day that Harry finally woke up to answer Eggsy’s question.

* * *

 

They were on kilometer three of their full-pack training when a nurse ran out to Merlin, who was writing away on his tablet. After a moment Merlin nodded swiftly before signaling for the candidates to circle up. Once they were all there, sweat dripping with dogs in tow, he announced, “I have business to attend to in medical. You are all dismissed until further notice.”

The other candidates cleared out, leaving just Eggsy standing there, staring at the man. “Is it Harry?”

Merlin blinked, not allowing any emotion to shine through. “Yes.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yes.”

“Is he awake?”

“ _Yes_.”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as he allowed his pack to fall off his back, JB yelping in surprise. “Oh my fuckin’ god. I need to see him.” He didn’t wait for a response from Merlin, instead opting to sprint down into the mansion and down the familiar path to the medical wing. He passed many agents and staff as he ran past them, never once stopping. He had to get to Harry, it felt like his life depended on it. Which it very well may have in his current state.

He slowed his steps down to a light jog as the familiar clean smell and white walls greeted him. He gave a quick nod at the same nurse he had passed this morning, who let out a toothy smile in response. She seemed happy for him, and that made him happy. “Mr. Unwin, I’m going to have to ask you to leave JB outside just this once. Galahad has just awoken and it’s lenient for us to even let you in there…”

“Ah, yes. I understand. JB sit with Serena, I’ll be back in a minute.” The pug sat obediently, albeit rather unhappily. “Good boy. Thanks, Serena, you’re aces.” He then strolled through the familiar door that led to where Harry was being kept.

At first everything seemed the same. The smell of rubbing alcohol was still present and the machines were still beeping. The IVs were still draped around the bed that still housed a warm body. The only difference were the brown eyes that were now focused on his. Eggsy couldn’t help the gasp he let out as he realized this had been the moment he had been waiting for. All this time he had allowed himself to get attached to someone he hardly knew, and those brown eyes seemed so familiar yet so distant at the same time.

“Harry,” he breathed out before he pulled up his chair next to the bed. “Are you really awake?” The man nodded slowly, obviously still recovering from just waking from a coma. His movements were sluggish and lazy, but they were _movements_. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Harry responded sleepily, an odd look ghosting his face. “The nurses told me you were here everyday.”

“Snitches,” Eggsy grumbled. “Had to check up on you, didn’t I? Couldn’t let you go dying off on me when I just met you.”

The odd look etched itself deeper into the older man’s face, but it was completely unreadable. And that’s when Eggsy realized that maybe he didn’t know Harry as well as he thought he did, and maybe he would have to tone it back. After all, this awake Harry didn’t know everything he had told coma Harry, and he didn’t want to scare the man off with his transparency. Finally, Harry mumbled out a, “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows furrowed together. “For what?”

Harry didn’t respond to that. Instead he closed his eyes, allowing the lull of sleep to pull him away. As he drifted off the ghost of something made its way across his lips, before it disappeared into the sleepy wave. Eggsy never did find out what it was. He sat with the man, hand between his own, until the nurses came and kicked him out. It was nice to know that Harry’s brown eyes could open at anytime now, that he would never have to worry about asking him to wake up again.

On his soulmate’s arm his colours probably burned pleasant yellows and soft purples, just as his heart did. And maybe, unknowingly, the colour of pale red made its way there as he felt more content and full than he had in a long time. On the contrary, he wasn’t worried about his soulmate in that moment. He was more focused on Harry’s hand shifting in his own and the air of peace surrounding them. It was nice, and so much more, but there were no words to describe it. Only colours.

* * *

 

“I just don’t like that he’s going out on a mission so soon,” Eggsy sighed as he jogged in the gym with Roxy. “Last time I checked he just got out of a coma. Let the man live.”

Roxy raised a manicured eyebrow at him knowingly, before turning back to face the track in front of them. “And last time I checked you weren’t supposed to know any of this. Eggsy, this is getting too personal.”

“It’s not! Swear down.” At Roxy’s unimpressed expression he continued. “There’s no reason for it to be personal because I only know coma-Harry, which is just a vegetable really. I’m lookin’ out for the good of my future organization, Rox.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am! If that Valentine guy is really as crazy as they say he is, I don’t want Harry near him.”

“Case and point.”

“Roxy,” Eggsy groaned as he stopped jogging. Roxy stopped two and they moved to the side of the track. “Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t be worried.”

“Because he’s your superior, Eggsy. I get that you like him, I really do, but you need to tone it down for the rest of our training. I want your loss to be fair, and if Arthur gets any wind of any of that you’ll be out like this.” She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. “Let it be, plus you have your soulmate to worry about.”

“If they aren’t dead by now!” Eggsy exclaimed rather loudly, to which Roxy sent a pointed look his way. He lowered his voice and leaned in toward her. “My mark has been dark grey for months, I don’t think they’re gonna make it out of whatever situation they’ve gotten themselves in to.” He pulled his sleeves up to make his point, but gasped when he found colour there. Instead of the dark smoky colour he had grown accustomed to, there were strokes of pale red and green. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me, when did that happen?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Roxy shot back. “That’s odd, you told me your colours were normally those of violence.”

“They are,” Eggsy protested as he continued his inspection of his arms. They were so colourful it was almost blinding to look at, not at all what he was used to. “Guess the fucker is alive then.”

“That’s no way to talk and you know it. The death of a soulmate is enough to drive people mad, even if you never met them. You’re lucky.” Eggsy didn’t feel lucky, though. He felt a lot of things, and had felt a lot of things, and luck was not among them. All in all, he felt anger at his soulmate for doing a piss poor job at taking care of themself. Obviously, they didn’t care about him, so why should he care about them? That’s what he learned growing up in the Estates, no amount of universe voodoo or whatever the hell it was would change that. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Well then Rox, why don’cha drop it?” And with that he turned and walked away. He hadn’t meant to go off, but she knew his soulmate was a sensitive subject, yet she still brought it up.

That night, Eggsy dreamed of pale reds mixed with sea blues, and a comforting honey colour.

* * *

 

“He served you Big Macs? Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, mate?” Eggsy laughed as he stole a quick look at Harry, who strode beside him.

Since Harry’s return from the coma, the two had become closer and closer in the passing weeks. Often Merlin would find Eggsy hiding out in the older man’s office, trying to sneak a peek at the missions that he had been told time and again that he wasn’t allowed to see until he became an official knight. _Until._ Merlin found it exhausting, and made that very clear.

Arthur had yet to discover their close, blossoming friendship as he often did not reside in headquarters. Instead, he could be found most often in his office above the tailor shop. This bode well for them, as if he found out he would most likely find some reason to send Eggsy home immediately. He did not take well to Eggsy, and a relationship with a senior knight, no matter how miniscule, would be enough for Arthur to find some reason to send the recruit home.

Harry, whose hands were dug deep into his pockets, allowed a small half-smile to slip onto his face. “I wish I was, they are dreadful creations. I don’t believe there is a god merely because no god would have let those abominations exist.”

“Nah, those things are aces when you haven’ had a meal in a while. Take the edge right off.”

“There’s a nice restaurant down the road from my house that makes brilliant hamburgers, you would never look at a Big Mac the same again.” Eggsy laughed as the image of Harry, in his bespoke pinstripe suit, sat down at a posh restaurant to eat a fucking burger of all things, popped into his mind.

“Well, you’re full of surprises, aren’t you bruv?” Eggsy teased, his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. “Boujee hamburgers, how brilliant is that?” He nudged Harry with his shoulder, their eyes interlocking.

They held each other there for a moment, before Harry blinked and turned away. “And how has your training been going?”

“Good, we’re goin’ up in the plane tomorrow I think. ‘ve always wanted to jump out of a plane, seemed rather excitin’.”

“A step up from parkour, I presume?”

“You got it. A little adrenaline never hurt anyone.”

“A sentiment myself and the other senior knights seem to share.”

In the weeks that passed they continued to grow closer to one another. Roxy had grown quite annoyed with her best friend’s antics and swore that if he didn’t get dicked down soon she was going to personally fasten duct tape over his mouth until he dropped it. “And don’t tell me about it, either. I would like to be able to look Galahad in the eyes.” Eggsy had thrown a pillow at her from across the room, which she had caught easily with a sly grin.

Eggsy learned a lot about the man who he had come to adore while he was in the coma. He learned that Harry liked his tea with an ungodly amount of sugar. He learned that Harry made really horrible puns, and then would continue on like he had never said a word. He learned that it pissed Harry off when he would walk with his toes turned out, something that had followed him from his brief career as a gymnast. He learned that shoes squeaking on the floor was enough to make the other agent lose his cool. He learned that Harry made all the bad in his life fade into the background. He learned that he _depended_ on Harry, which made his gut clench as he had never depended on anyone before.

His arms seemed to reflect that as well. It was almost as if they were reflecting back what he was feeling, not what his soulmate was. His colours seemed to emit warmth from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes, and it just felt so fucking good but it was so fucking confusing. Some light googling told him that this was normal when you enter into a relationship with your soulmate, which didn’t help him at all as he wasn’t in a relationship and he hadn’t met anyone new recently. Of course his biology would be that screwed up.

So, after the train track test, in their twenty four hours together Harry had taken him to the posh burger place he had sworn existed. It did in fact exist, but Eggsy was convinced he had stepped into another world. At one point an olive had rolled off of his plate, but before he could bend down and retrieve it a man in black had swooped out of the curtains and picked it up, before disappearing to wherever the hell he had come from. The shock on Eggsy’s face as he asked Harry, “You saw that, yeah?” had Harry blue in the face as he tried to contain his laughter. He had then dubbed the man the olive-ninja and Harry had to continuously stop him from dropping more olives to see what would happen. _Only at a burger place for rich people._

They had then gone back to Harry’s house, only _slightly_ intoxicated at this point, and had begun to make martinis, and then whatever other drinks they could find. At that point Eggsy had consumed so much alcohol he wasn’t sure which way was right and which was left. And Harry still looked perfectly put together, _the fucker_. “You been pouring your drinks out or somethin’? Because I swear you had as much as me,” he slurred as he pointed an accusing finger at the older agent.

“Whatever do you mean?” Harry responded innocently, a glint appearing briefly in his eyes. “You’re completely sober.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy pouted as he took another sip of his drink. “You’re jus’ jealous because I’m havin’ a be’er time than you. Alcohol is fun.”

“Alright I think that’s enough,” Harry responded as he stood up gracefully and made his way toward Eggsy. The blonde followed the man with his eyes excitedly, until Harry firmly took his drink from his hand and moved toward the kitchen.

“Hey!” Eggsy protested as he followed the man, or stumbled after may have been the better word choice. He made grabby hands for his drink, up until the moment it was poured down the sink. “Wha’ the fuck?”

Harry just looked at him, appearing unamused, but Eggsy knew he was actually having fun. Harry Hart 101: his facial expressions are rather misleading, and his resting bitch face was to be taken lightly. “It’s time for you to go to bed, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

“You care to join me?” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows before proceeding to fall over. The cold tile felt good on his hot body, so he just lay there for a moment, seeming to accept his fate.

Suddenly, warm hands grabbed his own and helped him back up. And there he was, face to face with Harry fucking Hart, close enough he could see the honey in his chocolate brown eyes. Eggsy couldn’t help the urge to wet his lips as neither of them moved, each waiting for the other to do something. They waited and waited, for what felt like an eternity to Eggsy, eyes searching each others. And there was something new coursing through his body, the heat intensified and seeming to radiate from his arms, but he assumed it was just the alcohol.

However, the moment broke when JB came pattering in from where he had lay down, barking to be let out in the backyard. Harry looked away quickly, muttering, “I’ll let him out,” and then he disappeared.

Eggsy sat, as best he could, in the chair near where he stood and rested his face in his hands. “Fuck me,” he groaned, mind racing with unintelligible thoughts. Nothing made sense, yet everything made sense. _And how drunk was he?_ Maybe a bit too drunk, as when Harry returned he found the young man passed out, slumped against the table.

He shook his head adoringly and tapped Eggsy on the shoulder until he awoke, then slowly he led him up the stairs into the guest room, both eerily quiet. He made sure that Eggsy was in the bed and comfortable before flipping the lights off, “Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

 

When Eggsy awoke his head was pounding. He’d had his fair share of hangovers but _shit_ if this wasn’t amongst his top ten. He counted down, _one, two, three_ , before forcing his eyes open, the sun shining too bright right into his face. “Fuck!” He let out, before wincing at the sound of his loud voice.

Slowly but surely he cracked open one eyes, allowing himself time to adjust, before he spotted a glass of water and a pill placed next to him. He thanked Harry silently before taking it and, quite literally, rolling out of bed. His muscles all ached and he moved slowly, yet he somehow managed to figure out how to get back downstairs, where he presumed Harry was located based off of the clattering.

Eggsy did indeed find the man in the kitchen, seeming to prepare a twenty course meal, if that even existed. “Ah, good morning Eggsy. I suggest you get dressed, we have a lot to go over today. Including your gentleman training.”

“I feel like shit,” Eggsy responded.

“And look it too.” Eggsy sent him a glare to show that the insult was not appreciated, _at all_. “Go shower, you can use the loo attached to the guest room, your fresh clothes are already in there. That pill I provided you with is something Kingsman invented, a hangover cure if you will. You should feel like your normal self within the hour.”

Eggsy just flipped the man off and bregurdingly made his way back up the stairs. He showered quickly, styled his hair as best he could, and changed into the clothes that had been provided for him. All in all, he did feel better after refreshing himself, and began to recall what had happened the night before. He had drank, a lot, he knew that. He remembered the olive-ninja, his drunk texts to Roxy, JB’s insistence on sitting on Harry’s furniture (despite what Harry thought about it), and the almost-kiss between him and Harry. _Oh god_.

He whipped out his phone quickly and dialed Roxy’s number. It rang three times before she picked up, “Well good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Not now!” Eggsy hissed into his phone. “I need advice.”

“Why do I know where this is going?”

Eggsy ignored her, instead checking outside the guest room door to make sure he was alone. “Harry and I almost kissed.”

“It’s about damn time, isn’t it?” Roxy sounded satisfied with herself, which just made Eggsy roll his eyes.

“Rox! Do I mention it? I don’ think he was drunk, so surely he remembers?” This was the point that Eggsy realized just how ridiculous it all was, that he was fretting like a teenager, calling his best friend to see what she thought about the boy he liked.

And apparently Roxy was thinking the same thing. “Eggsy, you’re both adults, just talk to him. I already know you don’t care about your soulmate, and he obviously hasn’t met his or shares the same sentiment as you, so there seems to be room for a relationship.”

“So go for it?”

Roxy laughed. “Yes, Eggsy. Go for it. I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks luv, you’re the guv’nor.” Eggsy quickly hung up his phone and tucked it into his pocket. He then made his way back down the stairs and found Harry sitting, waiting for him in the living room. The younger man gratefully took the couch whilst Harry was sat on the loveseat. “Big plans for today, then?”

“You know me, I could never let myself live if there was a dull moment.” They both chuckled half-heartedly.

Eggsy drew his eyes away from the man and instead focused them on his hands. _It was now or never._ “So last night.”

“You were quite wasted.”

“Yeah that, but I remember everythin’ ‘cause of that pill and I really think we need to talk about it.” Harry opened his mouth to seat but Eggsy cut him off with a raised hand. “Please let me finish, I don’ think I’ll be able to work up the courage again if I don’ do this now.

“We almos’ kissed last night, yeah? I know I was drunk and it was stupid, but I feel like there’s somethin’ more. It just feels like there’s this force pullin’ me toward you and no matter wha’ I do I can’t get away; during the coma was when it began and the more I get to know you now the more I feel it.

“And I’ve realized, I want the good and the bad, and that’s really fuckin’ scary for me. I’m not tryin’ to make this all sappy and stuff, but I want you to understand how I feel.”

Harry held the young man’s green eyes with his own brown. He was unreadable, and Eggsy knew he was doing it deliberately, trying to protect the young man’s feelings. “Eggsy, you’re young, and you have a soulmate out there. I gave up on finding mine, but you still have a chance and I would be unable to live with myself if I stripped that from you.”

“I don’ give a fuck about them, swear down. ‘s you that I want.”

“Eggsy,” Harry pleaded, his walls shattering. There Eggsy could see a scared man who didn’t know what the future held. Gone was the rough exterior, replaced by someone Eggsy knew he had to protect; and he could feel it within him, somehow. “Don’t make this harder than this has to be.”

That’s when Eggsy stood and moved to sit on the opposite side of the loveseat. He took Harry’s rough hands in his own. “I know _you_ , Harry. I know beyond agent Galahad and I know how you work. If you can honest to god say you don’ feel it, whatever it is, too then I’ll lay off. We can go back to being friends and hopefully coworkers one day.”

Harry sighed as he shifted his palms upward into Eggsy’s hands. “We can’t, not while you’re still a candidate.”

A breath that Eggsy hadn’t known he had been holding was released very suddenly, his whole body relaxing at the words. “Then when I’m a Kingsman we’ll figure it out. It ain’t gotta be perfect.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” Harry repeated back softly. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“For wha’?” Eggsy asked, reminded of the time after Harry had awoken from his coma. The time Harry hadn’t told him what he was thankful for.

“For being you.”

So the spent the rest of the twenty four hours in bliss, both knowing what could come from this final test: either happiness or destruction. They snuck joyful grins at one another as they cooked and had gentleman practice. JB pranced underneath their feet and the perfect day continued on.

Until it was time for the final test, and Eggsy wasn’t able to shoot his fucking dog, which meant he and Harry couldn’t be together, it wasn’t allowed after all. He felt sick all throughout his body so he stole a car. And then Harry and himself had gotten into a fight, and _shit_ did his arms burn and his body ache. “I’ll sort this mess out when I get back.” The gun shot, the pain, and it hurt so fucking bad. No, his life was not a fairytale and he was never going to get his happy ending.

Instead of wallowing in his pity, though, he turned around and went back. He saved the world, cried with princess Tilde (which he would never admit to Roxy or Merlin), and saved his mum and sister from Dean. They were even living in Harry’s old house until theirs was ready. The only thing missing was Harry. He couldn’t stand to look at the colours painted on his arm, knowing the person he was supposed to love was out there while the man he did love lay dead in Kentucky.

Then, one day, Merlin asked to look at Eggsy’s arms. He had claimed he was just curious, and when they were revealed he was quite shocked to find they were a medium shade of grey. “Bloody brilliant,” Eggsy had mumbled to himself.

“Eggsy, Harry is still alive. Our American branch Statesman found him, he is currently being operated-” However, the rest of Merlin’s words drowned out until all Eggsy could hear in his mind was ‘Harry is alive’. Life was muddled and gloomy from the day he had died, but now it was becoming clear again. Three words could change lives, but they weren’t the three words that most people referred to. “-sure he’s your soulmate.”

“Sorry, _what_?” Eggsy squeaked out, reality still settling in.

“I’m pretty sure he’s your soulmate, lad. Miss Morton suggested I look into it when you began telling her about the strange sensations you were experiencing. I tracked the timelines and it all matches up. He reported his colours not appearing until the day you were born, and yours were grey during the time he was in a coma.”

Eggsy blinked slowly, allowing the information to sink in. “And why did you all wait to tell me until now?”

“Lancelot didn’t want to tell you out of fear that you would resent Harry as you did your soulmate. I didn’t tell you out of safety for the organization, we couldn’t have any collateral until we knew whether or not you were going to obtain the position. The truth could have influenced the selection process too greatly.” Eggsy still refused to look up from the lines on the floor he had found with his eyes, seeming to burn a hole into the ground. Then, the tears started and they wouldn’t stop, because _Harry was fucking alive_. The person he was supposed to be with forever was alive in the States, and it felt really fucking good.

He understood now, when people said you just _knew_ who they were once you found them. It all made sense, they had said, everything just fell into place. You didn’t have to _know_ to know. Yet, now that he knew who Harry was, he realized how blind he had been all those months. His biology has been tugging at him, pulling him in the right direction, yet he had turned a blind eye. He hadn’t believed in soulmates or love, however now that it stood in front of him, now that his _future_ stood in front of him, he was ready to throw himself in head first. No looking back.

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy all loaded up into a Kingsman issued jet to fly to the states. There was no plan set; all Eggsy knew was that he wanted to get there at fast as humanly possible. His arms had since turned from grey to the usual red and blue he had grown so familiar with, which meant that Harry was awake and _god_ did it feel good.

Their flight was spent with Eggsy jostling around the cabin, attempting to find something to do to keep his shaky hands steady. Roxy had just rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her, which Eggsy tooke gratefully. He laid with his head on her lap, banter light and calming, as she tried to get him to sleep. After all, sleep was something that had evaded him so Harry’s presumed death. It had gotten to the point where the second his eyes slipped shut all he could see was the gun and the blood, and Harry curled over on the ground taking his last breath. Sometimes Eggsy was Valentine, sometimes he was an innocent bystander, and sometimes he was a ghost forced to watch lacing the ability to take action. Everything concrete escaped him until the moment it was too late. Those times that Harry used his last breath to blame Eggsy were the worst, and he often woke up screaming in Harry’s bed.

Roxy’s quiet humming finally lulled him off to sleep, and when he awoke again (sans nightmares) he felt more rested than he had been in weeks. His head still lay in Roxy’s lap, her hand placed gently over his abdomen and her own head thrown back against the cushion, having since joined him in slumber. They lay like that for a few more minutes until Merlin entered the room, his happiness radiating. “We’re here.”

Nothing could have held Eggsy back at those words. He jumped up from Roxy’s embrace, waking the woman in the process, before taking off out of the cabin. There was one agent waiting for him, Ginger Ale as she introduced herself, who led him to their own medbay. It looked the same as Kingsman’s, only with very American staff lining the halls. It all felt too familiar, the memories of Harry’s time in a coma floating into his consciousness, which he pushed back down. After all, there was no reason to be distraught, Harry was alive and awake as him arms indicated, and that’s all that mattered.

Merlin and Roxy followed a good distance behind, knowing Eggsy would be the first one to want to see the man. “He’s been asking about you,” Ginger told Eggsy with a smile on her face. “I’ll warn you that he is a sight for sore eyes right now, but he’s awake. I’ll be out here if you need me.”

With a gesture toward the door, Eggsy approached the room that held his soulmate within its confines. As he entered the room he was immediately met with more beeping and more IVs than he had seen in his previous experiences in their medbay. Then he saw Harry fuckin Hart, one eye bandaged and covered. His hair was partially shaved off on one side of his head, assumedly where they had done the surgery, and scabs littered all around it. Not only that, but he looked weak. He didn’t look like the man who had the world under his control, but instead he appeared as though if you were to touch him ever so slightly he would crumble to dust.

Eggsy approached the bed cautiously, making note of the way that Harry’s one good eye followed him. “Hello,” he finally managed out as he pulled a chair out to sit in, still too afraid to touch the man, that maybe he was an apparition that would disappear as quickly as he had appeared.

“Hi,” Harry managed to respond, a light grin crossing his face. It didn’t hold the usual mischief that Eggsy had grown used to, but it was still good to see a smile.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Eggsy joked, his own smile overtaking his features. He could feel a bit of wet in the corner of his eye, which he quickly brushed away. “I reckon it’s my turn, innit?”

“Oh, heavens no. I would never be able to stand to see my soulmate in such a state.”

The grin furthered itself into him, deeper into his soul. “They told you then?” Harry merely nodded his response. “Do you mind if I?” He gestured toward Harry’s hand.

“Of course.”

Eggsy didn’t have to be told twice as he took the calloused hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s knuckles. “I missed you.” He then moved his hand so that he could see Harry’s forearm from underneath the blanket. Sure enough, there reflected back on him was the palest shade of red he had ever seen. _The shade of love_. He placed a kiss softly on the colours, Harry still watching him with amusement. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful. Don’t you ever leave me like that again, you get me?”

“And I wouldn’t dream of it, dearest.” Eggsy then rested the side of his head on the bed, cheek pressed firmly against Harry’s forearm. The heat seemed to soak up into his body as he delivered it back, the strokes on his arm that he knew matched Harry’s arm tingling with content. He no longer felt the pain that he had come to associated with the soulmate system, instead he found a type of joy that could never be put into words. And it was fucking amazing.


End file.
